


Nerds And Geeks

by deaddpoetts



Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddpoetts/pseuds/deaddpoetts
Summary: Faya Dawn is the first girl to ever attend Welton Academy, she's a straight A student, also known as a nerd and a geek, she's one of a kind, she catches the eye of the ginger haired boy named Steven Meeks when he finds her as his roommate.orIn which Faya Dawn is the only girl attending Welton and catches Steven Meeks's eye.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Steven Meeks fanfiction, I literally haven’t seen that many of them and I feel like Meeks deserves all the love, so here we are. Now, there will be some scenes from the movie and some will be AU, just to let you all know, and I hope you like it! Also, Neil is not going to die in this, you’re welcome!

 

 

_"That was her magic,_

_she could see the sunset,_

_even on those darkest days"_

 

_-Atticus_

___________________________

 

_Cast_

 

_Wiona Ryder as Feya Dawn_

_"Meeks, you are smart, you're smarter_

_then me, and I'm pretty sure_

_you're smart enough to_

_understand that I've fallen in love_

_with you, not Knox. You._

 

 

 

_Allelon Ruggiero as Steven Meeks_

_"You're one of the most_

_prettiest girls I have ever seen,_

_trust me, I haven't seen_

_a lot of those in my life_

_time but I really, really love you too"_

 

______________________________

 

_Faya Dawn is the first girl to ever attend Welton Academy, she's a straight A student, also known as a nerd and a geek, she's one of a kind, she catches the eye of the ginger haired boy named Steven Meeks when he finds her as his roommate._

 

_or_

 

_In which Faya Dawn is the only girl attending Welton and catches Steven Meeks's eye._


	2. Nerds and Geeks: Act 1: Scene 1

Feya was sitting in the church pews beside her mother and father. Feya had been classified as the only girl and the first girl to ever attend Welton Academy, she could sense the hormonal males eyes staring her down like she was a piece of meat, like they'd never seen a girl before (which was obviously, probably the case) not that she cared, school was her only worry, Feya saw herself as a nerd and a geek, which everyone else saw her as as well, even her own parents. Looking around the room, she met the eyes of a ginger haired boy with horn rimmed glasses, she smiled at him as he gave her a small wave, Feya blushed and looked away focusing in front of her. 

Bagpipes started playing as everybody turned their heads behind them, boys started walking out with banners in a single file line, they started to break out onto different sides of the church, the bagpipes stopped and as did they. The younger boys started lighting each other candles as Mr. Nolan walked out on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys" -and girl- "the light of knowledge. One hundred years ago, in 1859, 41 boys sat in this room and were asked the same question that greets you at the start of each semester. Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?"

Everybody started to stand up from their seats in the church pews. Feya's mother urged her to stand up as the boys spoke out the four pillars.

"Tradition, honour, discipline, excellence!"

Looking around, Feya saw everyone sitting back down as she did the same.

"In her first year, Welton Academy graduated five students. Last year we graduated fifty one. And more than seventy-five percent of those went on to the Ivy League. This, this kind of accomplishment is the result of fervent dedication to the principles taught here. This is why you parents have been sending us your sons. This is why we are the best preparatory school in the United States"

Everybody started clapping as Mr. Nolan's annoying voice spoke up again. 

"As you know, our beloved Mr. Portius of the English department retired last term. You will have the opportunity later to meet his replacement, Mr. John Keating, himself a graduate of this school. And who, for the past several years, has been teaching at the highly regarded Chester School in London"

The man of the name John Keating stood up and the applause of people echoed through the room and suddenly stopped as he sat back down.

After the ceremony, Feya followed her parents as they walked through the crowd of people, trying to get to the exit and talk to Mr. Nolan. 

Feya's mother spoke up. "Mr. Nolan! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Ah, yes, Wendy, it's nice to see you again, you as well Martin!"

Martin, Feya's father nodded at Mr. Nolan with a displeased look on his face and walked outside, but not before telling his wife to hurry up and that they didn't have time for dilly dallying.

"I'm sorry about him! How could I forget, this is my daughter, Feya Dawn. Feya this is Mr Nolan"

Mr. Nolan reached his hand out to shake hers and she did the same, shaking his hand lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Feya. I hope I will be able to control these hormonal boys around you"

Feya nodded. "I-it's okay, I don't focus much on them anyways, my school work is most important"

An impressed look made its way onto Mr. Nolan's face, as well as her mothers.

"Wonderful. Well, it was nice to meet you. Have a great experience at Welton Academy"

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir"

After one last hand shake, they walked outside to their car, getting Feya's luggage from the trunk. 

"Alright honey. Are you sure you'll be able to find your way?"

Feya nodded. "Yes mother. I'm sure I will"

"Alright....oooh!" Her mother pulled her in for a hug. "Have a great time here, honey. I will see you at Christmas"

"Yes mother, I will see you at Christmas...tell dad I say bye, I don't think he wants to come out of the car" A sad look crossed over her face as she looked towards the car seeing her father in the drivers seat. Martin never really cared for his daughters education, as long as she passed, he was kept happy. After saying their goodbyes, Feya made her way on her own, trying to find her dorm number, of course she was gonna be stuck in a dorm with boys, as long as they didn't try anything.

Meeks P.O.V

After saying goodbyes to his parents, Meeks made his way into the dorm, passing by many of his friends, trying to find his dorm room. Walking a few doors down, he found his dorm room. Noticing the door was already open, he saw a dark haired girl with a girls uniform on, looking out the window, clearing his throat, to get her attention, she turned around.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't realize I'd be sharing a room with someone"

Meeks stared at her, seeing as it's the only girl he feels like he's seen in years. She was beautiful, sparkling hazel eyes, soft brown hair that he could run his fingers through, she was everything he could possibly want, and more. Steven gulped and smiled at her.

"Y-yeah! Sorry to stare...." Meeks blinked. "I'm Steven Meeks. We met...w-well not really met, we saw each other at the ceremony"

A smiled appeared on her face as she reached her hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Feya Dawn. I'm guessing we're sharing a room together?"

Steven nodded. "Yes, I would assume so....oh! I feel like I'd be rude not to.....would you like to meet my friends? Maybe you could get aquatinted with a few people" 

Feya P.O.V

"Sure, um, as long as they don't treat me like a piece of meat, I'll be fine" A nervous look came across her face.

"Ah, well, come with me, I'll make sure your safe from their grabbing hands" Feya giggled, mostly toward his sudden overprotectiveness. Feya walked closer to Steven, they started walking out into the crown of boys.

"The only person you need to worry about is Charlie but I'll try and keep him at bay"

"Thank you, that would be appreciated" She laughed lightly.

Meeks and Feya approached Charlie and Knox as they were making their way to Neil's dorm. Charlie looked and smirked at Meeks.

"Well, hello Meeks! How was your summer bud"

Steven smiled at Charlie. "It was great. Hey listen, this is Feya Dawn, the first ever female to go to Welton"

Feya let out a small "hi" as Charlie smirked at her, and Knox gave her a small smile.

"Don't even think about it, Dalton. Leave her alone" Meeks pointed a finger at Charlie.

Charlie put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, sorry. We don't wanna keep Neil waiting now do we?" 

Charlie smirked again as he walked away, Knox, Feya and Meeks following closely behind. As they got to Neil's dorm room, Charlie leaned against the door frame as Knox, Meeks and Feya we're behind him.

"Rumor has it, you did summer school"

"Yep. Chemistry. My father thought I should get ahead. How was your summer Slick?"

"Keen" All of the boys entered the room with Feya following shyly behind Meeks. Charlie turned around and snapped at Meeks with a smirk.

"Meeks. Door. Closed"

Meeks muttered a "yes sir" and closed the door. Feya stood in front of the door with her hands in front of her as Meeks left her to sit down.

"Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?"

Feya looked around the room as Meeks smiled and gestured her over him, Feya slowly walked toward the chair Meeks was sitting in and stood beside him.

"Travesty, horror, decadence, excrement"

All the boys quietly laughed at each other. Charlie settles himself on Neil's bed as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Okay, study group. Meeks aced Latin. I didn't quite flunk English. So, if you want, we've got our study group"

"Sure. Cameron asked me too. Anyone mind including him"

Feya looked toward the male leaning on the radiator. Neil Perry, beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, looked towards her and shot her a small smile. Feya looked down and blushed. 

Charlie smirked. "Hmm, and what's his specialty, bootlicking?"

"Come on, he's your roommate"

"That's not my fault"

Feya awkwardly stood their as they kept talking, Meeks hadn't introduced her yet, which made her feel invisible, but obviously she didn't mind. Meeks looked toward Todd and finally noticed him at his desk. 

Steven spoke up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Steven Meeks and this is Feya Dawn, it's her first year with us"

All the boys finally looked towards Feya and gave her small smiles, except Todd.

Neil walked over to Todd introducing him to the boys and Feya. "Oh, this is Todd Anderson"

Todd turned around and shook Meeks's hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Todd turned over and held is hand out to her as she shook it.

"Feya Dawn. It's nice to meet you" Feya gave him a small smile as he shyly smiled back.

"Charlie Dalton" Charlie layed on the bed, looking quite smug. The boy Feya knew as Knox introduced himself as well. 

"Todd's brother was Jeffery Anderson"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Valedictorian. National merits scholar"

Meeks smiled. "Oh well, welcome to Welton"

"It's every bit as tough as they say, unless your a genius like Meeks"

Meeks scoffed softly. "He flatters me. I help him with his Latin"

"And English. And Trig"

As soon as anybody could say anything, Charlie started coughing because of the cigarette he had. Startled, Feya jumped from the knock on the door, scared that they were going to get caught, before she could say anything, Charlie dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it, but not after he waved the smoke from the air. The door opened as a man walked in, obviously one of the boys fathers.

"Father, I thought you'd gone"

Feya looked over at Neil and back at his father, there was some tension in the room because of them, she could definitely feel it.

"Keeps your seats fellows, keep your seats. Neil, I've just spoken to Mr. Nolan. I think that you're taking to many extra curricular activities this semester, and I've decided you should drop the school annual"

A frown came to Neil's face, he looked like someone had kicked his puppy. "But I'm assistant editor this year"

"Well, I'm sorry Neil"

"But father, I can't, it wouldn't be fair"

The look of anger and frustration came upon his fathers face. "Fella's and lady, would you excuse us for a moment?"

After Neil left, the tension was still definitely in the room, Charlie and Knox looked at each other with frowns on their faces, including Feya and Meeks. Charlie and Knox left the room to go check on Neil. Meeks, Feya and Todd were left in the room alone.

Feya bent down to Meeks's level in the chair. "Is it always like that"

Meek's nodded. "Yeah, his dads a little bit of an ass. He never let's Neil do what he loves best, which is acting, he wants him to go to medical school and become a doctor"

"Wow, talk about being a bad parent"

"Yeah, lets go out there, I wanna see if we're good for the study group meeting"

Feya nodded. Meeks got up from his seat in the chair and walked out the the door with Feya following behind, Meek's had a concerted look on his face as he looked between the boys.

"Well, uh, Latin? 8 o'clock, our room?" Meeks pointed at Feya. 

All the boys agreed. Meek's looked back into the shared room of Todd and Neil.

"Todd, you're welcome to join us"

Knox nodded. "Yeah, come along pal"

Todd looked up from his desk where he was setting up his alarm clock. "Thanks"

Feya and Meeks look at each other as they walk back to their dorm room.

"Do you always have these study groups?"

"Yuppers, every year"

Feya nods and looks forward, in her peripheral vision she could see Meek's looking at her inspecting her face. Feya looks over at him and he looks away.

Feya smiled shyly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just...you're really pretty"

A blush makes it on to Feya's pale skin.

"T-thanks, Steven, you're sweet"

"You can just call me Meek's, everyone does, or Meeksie if you're feeling playful"

Feya snorts. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind"

"Oh! I forgot to ask...do you need help unpacking?"

"Would you? That would actually be helpful"

Meeks and Feya smiled at each other, they walked back to their new shared dorm in comfortable silence.


	3. Act 1: Scene 2

After Meeks and Feya finished unpacking her suitcase and helping her put her stuff where it belonged, they walked out of the room closing the door, heading to their classes. They both had the same classes with the boys, which was really refreshing for Faya, seeing as she was in a classroom with some of her soon to be friends. 

Their last class of the day was English, one of Feya's favourite subjects. Feya was walking shoulder to shoulder with Meeks down the hallway walking to class.

Meeks groaned. "Are you kidding me? Homework? Already? On the first day?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

Meeks looked over at Feya and looked at her with a look saying "are you kidding me"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"What?" Feya shrugged. "I like homework, leave me alone"

"You're such a nerd"

Feya squinted at Meeks, and rolled her eyes walking past him.

"What!? What!?"

Meeks was trying to catch up with Feya while she was walking at the speed of light away from him. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Feya automatically stopped, Meeks was right, she had no idea where the English class was. Meeks caught up to her breathing heavily. "You need to slow down"

"Just don't call me that. I hate it" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry....we should get to class"

Feya nodded as Meeks led her away to the English class which was just a few doors down from where they were. Meeks was holding Feya's books like the gentleman he was and set them on the desk beside him, which was right at the front, all of the other boys shuffled in and found their seats as well. The boys were fooling around and being loud right as they sat down as Feya was just trying to read.

"Hey, Spaz, Spaz"

The boy known as Spaz turned around as Cameron threw a ball at paper at him.

"Brain damage"

Feya rolled her eyes as she sent a glare toward Cameron, surprisingly, he found her eyes and slouched in his seat looking away from her.   
From the supply closet that was right near the teachers desk, an older man popped out, whistling a tune which made all the boys completely silent. She assumed he was the new English teacher, Mr. John Keating.

Mr. Keating walked around the class still whistling and walked out the door, not saying anything, all the boys looked around at each other not knowing what to do, Feya shrugged and got up walking to the door, turning around facing the boys.

"Well? Come on, he obviously went out there for a reason. Get up, let's go"

All the boys looked at her and looked back at each other with more uncertainty in their eyes. Mr. Keating popped his head back in looking at Feya then back at the boys.

"Well, come on. You heard the lady"

All the boys slowly pick up their books and walk out into the hallway, Feya waits for Meeks as they both head out, walking and standing at the front.

"Oh Captain, My Captain" who knows where that comes from?"

Feya looks over at Todd and sees him about to answer the question but backs down at the last minute. She looked away from him and looked back the front. Spaz blowed his nose right beside Meeks and Feya, Meeks looked over at him and lightly adjusted glasses in annoyance, as Feya just patted Spaz on the shoulder telling him that it was okay. 

"Not a clue? It's from a poem by Walt Whitman about Mr. Abraham Lincoln. Now in this class you can either call me Mr. Keating or if you're slightly more daring "Oh Captain, My Captain""

All the students laugh and giggle including Feya.

"Now let me dispel a few rumors so they  
don't fester into facts. Yes, I too attended Hell-ton and survived. And no, at that time I was not the mental giant you see before you. I was the intellectual equivalent of a ninety-eight pound weakling. I would go to the beach and people would kick copies of Byron in my face"

Most of the boys laugh again as Cameron looks around wondering if he should be writing every thing down. Mr. Keating looks down at his attendance list.

"Now, Mr...Pitts. That's a rather unfortunate name. Mr. Pitts, where are you?"

Pittsie slowly raises up his hand as the boys snickered, Feya looked around at them and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Pitts, would you open your hymnal to page 542 and read the first stanza of the poem you find there?"

Pitts flipped to the page and read it. "To the virgins, to make much of time?"

"Yes, that's that one. Some what appropriate isn't it?" 

Pitts gulped and looked down at the book. "Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, old time is still flying, and this same flower that smiles today, tomorrow will be dying"

"Thank you Mr.Pitts. Gather ye rose buds while ye may." The latin term for that sentiment is Carpe Diem. Now who knows what that means?"

Meeks puts his hand up immediately while Feya slightly giggled at him. "Carpe Diem. That's "seize the day.""

"Very good, Mr-"

Meeks had a small smile on his face as he quickly looked at Feya and looked back.

"Meeks"

Mr. Keating nods. "Meeks. Another unusual name. Seize the Day. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may. Why does the writer use these lines?"

Charlie spoke up. "Because he's in a hurry"

"No. Ding!" Mr. Keating hit his hand on an invisible buzzer. "Thank you for playing anyways. Because we are food for worms lads and lady. Because, believe it or not, each and every one of us in this room is one day going to stop breathing, turn cold, and die"

Mr. Keating turned his head to the trophy case, and points at the pictures of a football team and trophies that they have won. "Now I would like you to step forward over here and peruse some of the faces from the past. You've walked past them many times. I don't think you've really looked at them"

All the boys and Feya slowly gather around the trophy case. 

"They're not that different from you, are  
they? Same haircuts. Full of hormones,  
just like you. Invincible, just like you feel. The world is their oyster. They believe they're destined for great things, just like many of you. Their eyes are full of hope, just like you. Did they wait until it was too late to make from their lives even one iota of what they were capable? Because you see gentleman and lady, these boys are now fertilizing daffodils. But if you listen real close, you can hear them whisper their legacy to you. Go on, lean in"

They leaned in and Feya put her hand on Meeks's shoulder for support so she didn't fall, he turned his head to look at her and slightly smiled. Keating hovered over Cameron's shoulder and started whispering in a gruff voice.

"Carpe" 

Cameron looked over his shoulder at Keating with an aggravated look on his face. Feya giggled at him as he whipped his head hard enough to get whiplash and glared at her, she was happy enough to glare at him right back. Meeks patted her back telling her to calm down.

"Hear it?" He started whispering again. "Carpe. Carpe Diem. Seize the day boys, make your lives extraordinary"

Everyone stared at the boys faces in silence. Feya carefully and slowly rested her head on Meeks's shoulder, he turned his head slowly and looked down at her, smiling to himself as he silently looked back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves. This was the second chapter of Nerds and Geeks. I really hope the ending made up for not a lot of cute parts between Meeks and Feya this chapter except maybe at the beginning. They are literally adorable, I love my baby's so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> CARPE DEIM!


	4. Act 1: Scene 3

         After English all the boys (including Feya) walked out of the school, carrying many of their books with them, Meeks helping Feya out with hers. Pittsie shook his head as they were walking.

"That was weird" 

Neil nodded and smiled. "But different"

"Very, very different, I don't think I've ever been in an English class as awesome as that one"

All the boys hummed and nodded agreeing with Feya. None of the boys have ever come across an English class as full and awesome as that one, especially having an upbeat and energetic teacher to go with it. They could definitely all agree Mr. Keating was an interesting one.

"It was spooky if you ask me"

"Think he'll test us on that stuff?"

Charlie and Feya shook their heads looking at each other, then toward Camron.

"Come on Cameron, don't you get anything"

Charlie walked ahead as all the boys and Feya followed after, leaving a confused Cameron behind.

"What? What" Cameron tried to walk and catch up with the rest of them, still confused as ever before.

~

Letting all the boys go ahead first, Meeks pulled Feya back a bit as he told the boy's they'd be with them in a second, he needed to talk to her about soccer practice.

Feya shot him a concerned look. "Meeks, what's wrong?"

"We have soccer practice in the evening, I'm not sure if you need to be included or not, I don't really know, but it means we need to have showers. Anyway's we only have a shower room for us boys, if you want, I could take you there before we have to go to bed. You can have a shower and I'll guard the door...I-If you want me to, of course"

Feya giggled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Meeks. It's fine. I would love that, actually, it's very nice of you"

Meeks grinned. "Awesome. After, we'll have a trig study group tonight. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to, but what would I do when you guys have soccer practice?"

"You can stay in our room. I'll come to get you after. You can work on some of the homework that we have"

Feya nodded. "Yes. I would love that actually"

"Okay....um, I'll walk you?"

"Who else would I have to walk with me?" Meeks looked at her with admiration and shook his head. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder playfully and walked with her to the dorms, both laughing about English class and many other things the two could think of.

~

After soccer practice, Meeks picked up Feya from their room and led to her the common room, where he sat her down beside him, at a table with Pittsie. They introduced her to their "hi-fi" system. A few minutes after them working on it and Feya sitting there working on her trig homework, Meeks started waving the antenna around trying to get signal. Feya put down her pencil and walked around the table to see the cord wasn't plugged in, she tapped Pittsie on the shoulder and pointed at it.

"Meeks.....it's not plugged in"

Pittsie picked up the cord and showed it to him, pointing to it then back at him, Meeks looked at the cord in front of his face with crossed eyes and a look that said 'well I'm dumb', Feya shook her head and sat back down beside him, lifting up her pencil and hitting him on the head.

"Always check to see if something's plugged in dummy"

"Haha, very funny. You're so hilarious" Meeks looked at her with a frown and a pouted lip, pretending to be sad, to that Feya shook her head and smiled at him, her smile was so contagious, he couldn't help but smile back.

Feya looked behind her at a few confused boys, not knowing how the trig homework worked, she patted Meeks on the shoulder telling him she'd be back, he nodded absentmindedly while toying with the antenna and waving it around.

"Just replace these numbers here with "x", for "x" and "y"

Neil nodded. "Of course"

"Of course so what's the problem?"

Feya at on the chair beside Neil, while Cameron was between them. "You really don't understand this, do you Neil?"

"No, not one bit" Neil groaned and hit his head on the table in frustration.

"It's fine, hon. It's not that hard once you know what you're doing"

Neil lifted his head from the table and looked toward Feya and smiled teasingly.  ""Hon?""

Feya blushed. "Shut up. It's my way of comforting people"

Before another word could be spoken, Knox entered the room and closed the door behind him, breathing strangely heavy.

Charlie smirked. "How was dinner?"

Knox had a faraway look on his face like he was daydreaming about something.....or someone?

"Huh?"

"How was dinner"

Knox sighed. "Terrible. Awful"

Knox left from his position at the door and sat down at the table with them.

"Why? What happened?"

"Tonight, I met the most beautiful girl in my entire life"

Neil shook his head and smiled. "Are you crazy? What's wrong with that?"

"She's practically engaged. To Chet. Danburry"

Charlie frowned. "Man, that guy could eat a football"

Pittsie spoke up from the other table. "That's to bad"

"Too bad? it's worse than to bad Pittsie, it's a tragedy. A girl this beautiful in love with such a jerk"

"All the good ones go for jerks you know that"

To that, Feya rolled her eyes. "Um, excuse me? Not all the good ones fall for jerks. Some of us fall for the really nice and amazing guys. The fact of the matter is, is that this girl may be "a good one" but if she's in love with this Chet Danburry guy, so what? If she sees the good in him, that's really all that matters. How do you know he's a jerk anyway? Have you ever met the guy even once?"

"Well...no, but-"

"Exactly. So, you can't say he's a jerk if you guys don't even know him"

Cameron decided to step in and stop the argument, in a very demanding way. "Ahh, forget her. Open your trig book and try and figure out problem five"

"I can't just forget her Cameron. And I can't think about trig"

Feya looked over at Meeks and Pittsie's table as she heard a high pitch sound.

"We got it"

Meeks's eyes were wide with surprise. "Holy cow"

"Aha! You guys did it!" Feya jumped from her seat and walked over to the table giving both boys congratulatory hugs. Meeks smiled and hugged back. Mr. Hager walked into the room telling them it was five more minutes before bed time. Everybody started packing up their things and Pitts tried to hide the radio in his lap so Hager didn't see it.

"That wouldn't be a radio in your lap, would it Mr. Pitts?" 

"No, sir. Science experiment, radar"

Meeks lifted the antenna into the air, demonstrating what it did, Feya tried to hide the giggle that was coming out of her mouth.

Mr. Hager nodded. "Riiight"

Finally walking out of the room, Pittsie got the radio from his lap and stood up, unplugging it, he took the antenna from Meeks and put it together with the box.

"Well, I'll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight guys"

"Night Pittsie"

"Goodnight Pitts"

Meeks looked at Feya. "So, do you wanna have that shower now?"

"Please. I feel gross from today"

Nodding, Meeks got up from the table and collected Feya's books. Walking out of the common room, they went to their room so Feya could get her sleeping attire and her bag with the necessities. Hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. They both got to the shower room and Meeks held the door open for her.

"You can go in. I'll be right out here if you need anything"

Feya nodded and carefully kissed him on the cheek and whispered a 'thank you' as she walked into the shower room. What she didn't see was the big blush that appeared on Meeks's cheeks.

~

After her shower, Feya put on her PJ's and brushed her teeth, afterward she brushed her curly, poofed up hair and put it in a ponytail. Feya knocked on the door telling Meeks he could open it. After Meeks opened the door, he saw the brown-haired beauty in front of him with all her glory, hair in a ponytail and her in her silk PJ's. She was beautiful, in so many ways.

Meeks cleared his throat. "You ready?

"Yeah. I'm exhausted"

They started walking back to their shared room, Meeks closed the door as Feya sat on the bed, he turned around to face her.

"I have to get dressed...can you...turn around?" 

Feya blushed. "Right. Uh, sure"

Feya turned around and faced the wall, biting her lip as she heard shuffling behind her, assuming that he was getting changed out of his uniform. They were in very quiet, comfortable silence, Feya was tempted to look behind her slightly, but she knew she shouldn't so she didn't.

"You can turn around"

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she turned around silently and looked down at the ground. Meeks looked at her and squinted.

"Hey....you okay?"

She looked up. "What? Yeah, I'm fine...I've just never shared a room with a boy before"

Smiling, Meeks walked closer to her and tilted his head, shaking it lightly. "It's fine...I'm not gonna do anything, I promise. You'll always be safe around me, I won't let any of the boys touch or hurt you. I know we just met and that's a big promise to keep....but I'll keep it"

Feya smiled. "I wasn't expecting that. Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Meeks smiled and walked to his bed, sitting down on it. They were both sitting on their beds looking at the ground, facing one another.

"Did you have a good first day?"

Feya nodded as she looked up "Yes, I did. It was nice meeting you all. I feel like I've got some friends in you guys. Thanks for introducing me"

"Yeah, no problem. Well, we should get to bed"

"Right"

After getting under their blankets, they turned on their sides looking at each other.

"Goodnight Feya"

"Goodnight Steven"

They both chuckled and Meeks turned off the lamp on their shared side table, the room being eaten up by pitch black. What both of them didn't know, was that Neil, Charlie, Knox, Pitts, Todd, and Cameron were leaning against the door, overhearing the whole thing, giving each other knowing looks and smiles. These two were gonna fall in love and they all knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! And that was chapter 3! I'm on a fricken roll you guys, I'm very happy for myself! I hope you enjoyed more of the moments with Feya and Meeks. I don't know about y'all, but I could definitely feel some sexual tension between those two. The boys are so sneaky too, listening into their conversation, I can honestly actually picture the boys doing that, to be honest. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> CARPE DIEM!


	5. Act 1: Scene 4

Feya could hear birds chirping outside her window and someone making their bed beside her, she knew right away it was Meeks getting ready for the day. Opening her eyes slowly, she adjusted them to the bright light coming from the window, getting up she swung her legs over the bed and stretched, yawning. Meeks turned around and smiled at her from making his bed.

"Good morning, sunshine" He laughed lightly.

"Good morning, Meeksie. You sound chipper this morning"

"Well, I can tell it's gonna be a good day. We gotta get dressed, how...are we doing this?"

Feya thought for a second. "You face one way to get dressed and I'll face the other, that way, we won't be looking at each other"

"Ah, smart."

They both giggled as Feya finally got up, she made her way to the dresser and grabbed another set of her uniform. Feya walked back to her bed and turned around facing Meeks, who was standing in front of his bed.

"Okay, ready?"

Meeks nodded. "1. 2. 3"

Both turning around they faced the wall and started getting dressed. A few minutes later, Meeks straightened out his blazer, wiping off imaginary dust from his shoulder, he waited for Feya's go ahead to turn around, he wanted to quickly turn around and peek but he knew she wanted privacy and privacy she was gonna get. Meeks knew she was attractive (definitely), he'd taken a liking to her but he was never a perv and he wasn't gonna start now. Feya whistled telling him that she was decent, after the second count of three, they turned around.

"Ready to go face the day?"

Feya nodded. "Carpe Diem"

Feya and Meeks got their books for class, Meeks quickly ran to the door and opened it for her, Feya giggles and curtsied.

"Thank you Mr. Meeks"

Meeks faked out a British accent. "Why, you're very welcome Miss. Dawn"

They both laughed and walked out, going to seize the day.

~

English class had finally arrived. Feya had skipped all the way down the hallway just to get to class, Meeks being the slow walker that he was, tried to get her to stop skipping so fast, sadly, for him, she just wouldn't budge. Mr. Keating was sitting at his desk as he opened up one of the English textbooks. Feya and Meeks had shyly smiled at each other before looking back up to the front. 

"Gentlemen and lady, open your text to page twenty-one of the introduction. Mr. Perry, will you read the opening paragraph of the preface, entitled "Understanding Poetry"?"

Neil had started reading the preface as everyone followed along. "Understanding Poetry, by Dr. J. Evans Pritchard, Ph.D. To fully understand poetry, we must first be fluent with its meter, rhyme, and figures of speech. Then ask two questions: One, how artfully has the objective of the poem been rendered, and two how important is that objective. Question one rates its importance. And once these questions have been answered, determining a poems greatest becomes a relatively simple matter"

Mr. Keating got up from his desk and picked up a piece of chalk, preparing to write something on the board. Neil looked up from the book and quietly sighed and looked back down as he started reading again.

"If the poem's score for perfection is plotted along the horizontal of the graph, and its importance is plotted on the vertical, then calculating the total area of the poem yields the measure of its greatness"

Mr. Keating had started drawing a diagram on the board as everybody copied it and followed along. Feya was all for learning about the "Pritchard Scale" it somehow brought a smile to her face.

"A sonnet by Byron may score high on the vertical but only average on the horizontal. A Shakespearean sonnet, on the other hand, would score high both horizontally and vertically, yielding a massive total area, thereby revealing the poem to be truly great. As you proceed through the poetry in this book, practice this rating method. As your ability to evaluate poems in this matter grows, so will - so will your enjoyment and understanding of poetry"

Neil sat the book down back on his desk and took his glasses off as he finished reading. Mr. Keating had turned around facing the students with a smile on his face. 

"Excrement, That's what I think of Mr. J. Evans Pritchard, We're not laying pipe, we're talking about poetry. I mean, how can you describe poetry like American Bandstand? I like Byron, I give him a 42, but I can't dance to it. Now I want you to rip out that page"

Feya looked up from her notes as she quietly gasped and looked at Keating like he had gone crazy.

"Go on, rip out the entire page. You heard me, rip it out. Rip it out!"

Feya looked around the classroom as her eyes landed on Charlie and saw him rip out the page as he held it up.

"Thank you, Mr. Dalton. Gentlemen and lady, tell you what, don't just tear out that page, tear out the entire introduction. I want it history. Leave nothing of it. Rip it out. Rip! Begone J. Evans Pritchard, Ph.D. Rip, shred, tear. Rip it out. I want to hear nothing but ripping of Mr. Pritchard"

Meeks slowly raised his head from his desk and looked around the class, his eyes landed on Feya as they both looked over at each other with shocked expressions. Slowly bringing his head down back to the book, Meeks started ripping out the pages.

"Meeks! Are you insane?!"

Meeks laughed and looked over at her. "Come on! Break the rules for once! Don't be a nerd Feya!"

Feya shook her head as a smile formed on her face. "What have I said about calling me a nerd?" She then begins ripping out the pages and forms them into balls, throwing them at Meeks, he somehow ducked and missed one but bringing his head back up, he felt a wad of paper hit his face.

"How does that feel?"

"Surprisingly good" Meeks and Feya smiled at each other as they kept ripping and tearing out the pages in the book. It felt good not to be a goody-two-shoes for once. The classroom door barges open as all the noise stops and settles. Mr. McAllister had caught them ripping out the pages. Feya looked around and spotted Charlie putting a ball of paper in his mouth.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Mr. Keating had walked out of his supply closet with a garbage bin. "I don't hear enough rips"

"Mr. Keating"

"Mr. McAllister"

Mr. McAllister had looked very awkward as the class was staring at him. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you were here"

"I am"

"Ahh, so you are. Excuse me"

He had finally walked out of the classroom as Keating starts walking around with the garbage bin. "Keep ripping Gentlemen and lady. This is a battle, a war. And the casualties could be your hearts and souls"

Mr. Keating was holding out the basket to Charlie as he spits out the gross ball of paper and throws it in the trash.

"Thank you Mr. Dalton. Armies of academics  
going forward, measuring poetry. No, we will not have that here. No more of Mr. J. Evans Pritchard. Now in my class you will learn to think for yourselves again. You will learn to savor words and language. No matter what anybody tells you, words and ideas can change the world. I see that look in Mr. Pitt's eye, like nineteenth century literature has nothing to do with going to business school or medical school. Right? Maybe. Mr. Hopkins, you may agree with him, thinking "Yes, we should simply study our Mr. Pritchard and learn our rhyme and meter and go quietly about the business of achieving other ambitions." I have a little secret for ya. Huddle up. Huddle up!"

Everyone looked at each other as they as they shuffled and huddled up in the circle. Feya was leaning over Meeks's shoulder to get a better look at Mr. Keating, he looked at her as they both smiled to each other, Meeks, being the brave boy that he is gave Feya a wink as she blushed, looking back at Mr. Keating.

"We don't read and write poetry because it's cute. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race. And the human race is filled with passion. Medicine, law, business, engineering, these are all noble pursuits, and necessary to sustain life. But poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for. To quote from Whitman: "O me, o life of the questions of these recurring, of the endless trains of the faithless, of cities filled with the foolish. What good amid these, o me, o life? Answer: that you are here. That life exists, and identity. That the powerful play goes on, and you may contribute a verse"

Mr. Keating has looked around, his eyes landing on Todd. "What will your verse be?"

~

It was finally lunch time as everyone was sitting down and eating their food. Feya had been stuffing her face with food like there was no tomorrow, Meeks started staring at her. How could one girl look so elegant while just stuffing her face with food? He was right, she was everything he'd ever want. Neil walked around to the table and sat down holding a school annual.

"Hey. I found this senior annual in the library"

He handed the annual to Cameron as he laughed at Mr. Keatings picture, it wasn't just any picture, it was a picture of his younger self.

"Listen to this, captain of the soccer team, editor of the school annual, Cambridge bound, Thigh man, and the Dead Poets Society"

Cameron spoke up as he read. "Man most likely to do anything"

"Thigh man. Mr. K was a hell raiser" Charlie smirked and looked over at Feya as Meeks glared at him telling him to back off. Charlie quickly looked away, scared out of his mind at Meeks's evil glare.

"What's the Dead Poets Society?"

Neil shrugs. "I don't know"

Meeks looked away from Charlie and dropped his glare, nodding over to the school annual in Cameron's hands. "Is there a picture in the annual?"

"Nothing. No other mention of it"

"That boy there, see me after lunch"

Cameron quickly tugged the school annual in his lap, hiding it from Mr. Nolan. Everyone had quietly gone back to eating. 

~

Chasing after Mr. Keating in the courtyard, Feya walked beside Meeks as she linked her arm with his. 

"Mr. Keating? Mr. Keating?"

There was no budge, he just wouldn't answer. Feya had found out the only way to get his attention, it was probably the reason he was ignoring them in the first place. "Oh Captain, My Captain?"

Mr. Keating turned around with the smile on his face. "Feya, Gentlemen"

Neil pulled out the school annual in front of him. "We were just looking at your old annual"

Neil gave Mr. Keating the school annual that was turned to the page with his graduating photo. 

"Oh my god. No, that's not me. Stanley "The Tool" Wilson"

Mr. Keating crouched down on the ground as Neil crouched down with him, the rest of them stayed standing, huddled around each other.

"What was the Dead Poets Society?"

"I doubt the present administration would look to favourably upon that"

Neil shook his head. "Why? What was it?"

"Gentleman and lady, can you keep a secret?"

The group nodded as they crouched down, still huddled around Mr. Keating. "The Dead Poets were dedicated to sucking the marrow out of life. That's a phrase from Thoreau that we'd invoke at the beginning of each meeting. You see we'd gather at the old Indian cave and take turns reading from Thoreau, Whitman, Shelley; the biggies. Even some of our own verse. And in the enchantment of the moment we'd let poetry work its magic"

"You mean it was just a bunch of guys sitting around reading poetry?"

"No Mr. Overstreet, it wasn't just "guys", we weren't a Greek organization, we were romantics. We didn't just read poetry, we let it drip from our tongues like honey. Spirits soared, women swooned, and gods were created, gentlemen, lady, not a bad way to spend an evening eh? Thank you Mr. Perry for this trip down amnesia lane. Burn that, especially my picture"

Mr. Keating got up and walked away as everyone was still crouched down and huddled together.

"Dead Poets Society"

"What?"

The bell had rung, signalling that their outside break time was over. Everyone in the field started walking back to the school as the group of friends stayed. Neil stood up.

"I say we go tonight"

Charlie spoke up. "Tonight?"

"What? No, wait a minute"

Pitts shook his head. "What's this cave he's talking about?"

"It's beyond the stream. I know where it is"

"That's miles"

"Sounds boring to me"

Feya rolled her eyes at Cameron. "Then don't come Cameron, it's as simple as that"

The group had slowly started walking towards the school. 

Charlie sneered. "Yeah, don't come"

"Do you know how many de-marits we're talking Dalton?"

"So don't come, please"

"Look, all I'm saying is we have to be careful, we can't get caught"

"No shit, Sherlock"

Hager had started yelling at them to hurry up. Neil didn't listen as he turned around facing the group.

"Alright, who's in?"

Cameron shook his head "Neil, Hager's right!-"

Neil shouted. "Forget Hager, no. Who's in"

A determined look came across Charlie's face. "I'm in"

"I'm warning you! Move!"

Cameron sighed. "Me too"

Pitts started walking away and shaking his head as everyone else started vastly following behind him.

"I don't know Neil"

"What? Pitts?"

"Pittsie. Come on"

Feya ran up to Meeks and linked arms with him again. They both shook their heads, speaking up at the same time.

"His grades are hurting Charlie"

Neil turns around while he was still walking. "Meeks, Feya, you can help him"

"What is this? A midnight study group?"

Neil spoke up for Pittsie. "Forget it Pitts, you're coming. Meeks, are you grades hurting too?"

"I'll try anything once"

Charlie laughed. "Except sex"

A huge blush ran across Feya's face. Sex? She hasn't ever thought of that before, especially when it comes to Meeks. It's not like he's ever had sex anyways. Steven Meeks was a clean, pure virgin. 

"Ha ha ha"

"I mean as long as we're careful"

They started running into the building, as Meeks held the door open for Feya.

Feya sighed. "It that true Meeks?"

"What?" Meeks pinches his eye brows together. "What do you mean?"

"That you'll try anything once...except sex?"

"W-well....I-I've never had an intimate relationship with a girl before...so...w-well, it'll probably never happen"

"Yeah...." Feya's thoughts traveled through her head. She knew it would never happen between them, but would it ever be so bad if it did? Feya shook her head and kept walking beside Meeks, both overcome with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene 4 everybody! I hope you enjoyed this. We officially have a ship name for Feya and Meeks! A big thank you to my beautiful friend Allison for helping me come up with FEEKS! After talking about a couple, we finally decided that Feeks would be a really good one, so again, a big thank you to her! As always, I will see y'all in the next chapter! ❤️
> 
> CARPE DIEM


End file.
